<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you recognize me? (cause i can't anymore) by Raichi_Lumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955964">Do you recognize me? (cause i can't anymore)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi'>Raichi_Lumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Insecurities, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He only has to last 5 days with glasses and then he'll look the same as he usually does with contacts. As if the week couldn't be hard enough, Oikawa has to survive all alone on a Monday without Iwaizumi. Would everyone still like him with glasses? Or would they leave him because he isn't a 'pretty boy' anymore?</p><p>or, Oikawa projects his insecurities to real world and Iwaizumi has to assure him that he still knows he's Oikawa Tooru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you recognize me? (cause i can't anymore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had looked at his tall reflection in the wall mirror and wanted to punch himself right in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Black frames sat on the bridge of his pale nose, mocking him as they reminded him that they were his only way to see, the one thing he could depend on to get around. All Tooru had to do was take them off his face, and the ugly plastic boxes would disappear, but so would the world around him.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't meant for his vision to get this terrible, but after spending years sitting at a computer for multiple hours a night, trying to memorize every single thing about the game he planned to dedicate his life to, the damage had finally caught up to him in the second year of high school. </p><p> </p><p>Now Tooru had to wear glasses until the clear contacts he ordered were shipped. Meaning he would have to wait a whole week to see clearly without the glasses taunting him, tell him to take them off, and watch the world dissolve.</p><p> </p><p>The setter collapsed back on his bed, extending his arms out and looked at the ceiling, compiling his thoughts into an organized stack of anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so ugly with glasses. He couldn't stand himself, but if it was only for a week, he could handle it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought. It was Monday, and Tooru waited at the school gate, looking around for Iwaizumi. They only had ten minutes before class started, yet the spiky-haired brute was nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p><strong> Crappykawa:  </strong>where are u iwa-chan (｡╯︵╰｡)</p><p> </p><p>He texted his friend, getting an almost immediate response. </p><p> </p><p><strong> Iwa-chan:  </strong>I stayed at my uncle's this weekend and we're still driving back, I won't be at school today</p><p> </p><p>His heart dropped when he read this as if today wasn't bad enough, his comfort blanket was out of town and couldn't support him during his day of humiliation and suffering. Though, even if he wanted to, Tooru couldn't just text Hajime going, <em> 'But I need you to reassure me that I'm still the Oikawa you recognize.'  </em>Instead, he sent a usual 'Oikawa' text.</p><p> </p><p><strong> Crappykawa:  </strong>aww leaving me all alone iwa-chan? boo you ( `ε´ )</p><p> </p><p>He tried to suck it up as he put away his phone and ran to class, barely making it on time for his first period. He had apologized to his teacher, making an excuse that volleyball let out late, and quickly made it to his desk, putting his books on top of it to start the lesson.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Oikawa-san?" A petite voice said from behind him, catching his divided attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Okay, Tooru. You have one job. Act like yourself and don't mess up,'  </em>He mentally told himself, his self-deprecating thinking not matching up with the smile that lined his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Akari-chan?" Oikawa responded, turning around in his chair to look at the girl. She was one of the girls that trailed Oikawa wherever he went, mostly because she found him <em> 'handsome'  </em> and  <em> 'an amazing person.' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, what happened to your face? You know, the whole glasses thing?" She asked, no obvious malice in her tone but she didn't use the best choice of words. Yet, that didn't make anything better because Tooru wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I just need glasses now to see more clearly," Oikawa cheerfully explained, trying to sound as nice to her as he usually is.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," was all she said before Tooru turned back around, watching as the teacher began her lecture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Word spread around the school like wildfire, the flames captivating the onlooker's attention while burning Tooru to a crisp. During lunchtime, he had to sit outside to escape the smoky air that filled his lungs when he sat in his classes, listening to his name being thrown around like he was a burn victim.</p><p>
  <em> "Have you seen Oikawa?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, what's up with him? Did he finally decide to make an excuse for that ugly face of his?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Have you seen Iwaizumi anywhere today?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, but he has the right idea of ditching Oikawa." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, he's nothing without his pretty looks." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He's nothing." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nothing." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So what's up with you? Sad your little fan club left you?" A voice mocked him, his brown eyes looking up to see three guys standing in front of him, two of them in their third-year and the other one in his second year. Tooru had recognized them from the basketball team, them dating a few of his fangirls, not that he cared though.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he can't play volleyball anymore, you know, because how good is a setter that can't see?" The youngest boy spits out, causing the other two to fold over and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed funny to them, but fear froze Oikawa, his joints shutting down and not responding to the voice that was screaming <em> 'Just run away!'  </em> in his mind. He wanted to run away. He  <em> needed  </em>to escape the frenzy of emotions that whipped around his head, telling him that he wasn't himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he did. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. He didn't look back, his fear of being shoved to the side powering his legs into a full-throttle sprint home. How would he be able to play volleyball as a blind setter? If he went to practice today, would they kick him off the team? Would he be shoved away and replaced with someone? </p><p> </p><p>The distressed setter ran into his room, locking the door as he shoved himself under the covers, not wanting to face any reality that his mind created. In his shell of light blankets and pillows, Tooru was invincible. He couldn't be shoved away because he was the only one there. He was alone but needed by himself.</p><p> </p><p>In his moment of hiding, a buzzing noise came from his pocket, causing Tooru to glance at the contact name. <em> 3 new messages from Iwa-chan, open? </em></p><p> </p><p>He hesitantly tapped on them, the words written turning his stomach into a pit.</p><p> </p><p><strong> Iwa-chan:  </strong>I decided to show up to school, where are u?</p><p>Ayo, Makki said you went home. Why?</p><p>I'm coming over idiot</p><p> </p><p>Tooru contemplated typing back, but he figured he couldn't change Iwaizumi's mind, him personally knowing how headstrong his best friend is. He just laid his phone to the side and brought his knees up to his chest, trying to hold in the feeling of impending doom. </p><p> </p><p>How would Hajime act to seeing Tooru in glasses? Would he make fun of him, or outright call him ugly? The brunette considered of all reactions his best friend could have, not helping his shaky breaths and quiet sobs.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately stopped when he heard the front door close, tucking himself even further down the blanket barricade. The slight noise his door made, made him freeze, hoping Iwaizumi didn't notice him. Yet in the few seconds, the door had opened, Tooru felt a dip in his bed and a hand reach under the blanket, searching for his.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but carefully, he reached out and intertwined his warm fingers with Hajime's cold ones, almost blushing from how pleased he felt to be holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So what happened today?" the older boy asks, clearly trying to talk in a softer tone so he doesn't upset Tooru. Oikawa would pretend to be fine, acting like he came home during break and overslept, but Iwaizumi would see right through that lie in a millisecond. The setter pokes his tear-stained face out from the covers and points to his bedside, his ugly pair of glasses sitting there and enjoying the show.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all?" He asked, making a feeling rile up in Tooru, wanting to remove his hand from Iwaizumi's but not doing it. Was that really all? He was crying over a pair of glasses? </p><p> </p><p>"They're not me and I hate them," he complained, his voice rough and broken from crying. Hajime turned his head to Tooru's, his eyes softening as he peered at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru," he quietly whispered, concern clear in his voice. It was obvious that Hajime was getting upset from Tooru's display, yet Oikawa didn't understand if it was at him or his fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad at me, Iwa-chan?" He quietly asked, starting to push more of the blankets off of his torso to be closer to the other that sat on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked, just as quietly as Tooru did.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first of all, my good looks have been ruined by those damn glasses so I doubt you recognize me," He snarkily said, getting a small chuckle out of Iwa. "And, I damaged my eyesight and can't play volleyball as well as I usually do for the week," He miserably whispered, acting like it was the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, you need a break," was all the spiky-haired boy said, turning his head away from Tooru. "So what's the <em> actual  </em>problem?" </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Iwaizumi knew Tooru was still upset. After knowing the boy most of his lifetime, it was obvious when he was hiding something or an issue was on his mind, which made a small laugh leave Tooru's mouth as he realized how well the wing spiker knew him.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it obvious, Iwa-chan? I'm just not me anymore, I can't be the <em> 'Oikawa Tooru'  </em>with glasses," He told him, his words releasing like a dam that was long overdue to break. </p><p> </p><p>This time his best friend didn't say anything and pulled the other boy by their still connected hand, bringing him to the side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, take off your glasses and what do you see?" Iwaizumi asked, slipping Tooru's glasses off of his face and turning him towards the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't see anything Iwa-chan, that's why I have glasses," Oikawa scoffed, getting hit in the head by Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean what do you think is there, dumbass," Iwaizumi huffed, clearly frustrated with his best friend, which made Oikawa snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm there Iwa-chan. What else would I see if I could see?" He playfully asked, Hajime's expressions cheering him up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, whatever," Iwaizumi said before bringing the black frames back up to Tooru's face. "Now what do you see?" </p><p> </p><p>"Is this a joke, Iwa-chan? Makki and Mattsun might joke about me going insane, but I'm not. <em> Yet, </em> " He stated, slyly adding in the  <em> yet  </em>after his original statement. His face didn't show any signs of joking though, his brows almost touching from the glare he was sending Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, Iwa-chan. I see myself and a brute standing next to me," Oikawa answered, making Iwaizumi let out a long sigh before turning Oikawa to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you finally see it now? Without glasses and with glasses, you're still you. You're still the asshole that makes fun of our underclassmen, you're still the asshole that acts all nice for the girls despite your shitty personality, and you're still the asshole that works too hard and doesn't know when to take a break. So stop acting like people will see you differently with your wearing glasses. Your vision is impaired, not there's, dumbass," Hajime spat out, his hands grasping onto Tooru's shoulders as he looked into the slightly taller boy's eyes. He watched as the brown pupils he into stared expanded, tears brimming their corners.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You're so nice to me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa cried, breaking down on his friend's shirt, completely ignoring the number of times he called him an asshole in the last statement. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter boy scoffed but still wrapped his arms around the big baby that was crying into his chest, gently rubbing circles on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay now?" He questioned a few minutes later, Tooru raising his head with a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! I'm okay and in shape to be as pretty as usual~" He teased, earning a small knock on the head as punishment for being so boisterous. Iwaizumi hummed a, "mhm", reconnecting his hand with Tooru's.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's almost like I can't recognize you anymore Iwa-chan! You're being so nice today!" The setter exclaimed, walking down the hall with Iwa-chan at his side. The winger spiker attempting to trip Oikawa as they walked, earning a heartfelt yell in return. </p><p> </p><p>As long as Hajime was there, Tooru decided that he would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!!! (≧◡≦) ♡<br/>i really hoped you enjoyed cause i really enjoyed writing this oneshot!</p><p>a little clarification for the story, the rumors at school about oikawa were not real, it was just tooru's mind projecting his insecurities to reality, though akari talking to him and the males confronting him were not a projection and was real, though i doubt they (those boys) would come up to tooru again with iwaizumi around if they know what's good for them (`ー´)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>